


mondegreen

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Callbacks to canon, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: mondegreen/ˈmändəɡrēn/∙ nouna mishearing or misinterpretation of a phrase in a way that gives it a new meaning[Yamaguchi] 11:54 am:but what are you going to tell Kageyama?Kageyama’s eyes sharpen at the mention of his name, the ache in his stomach twists harder, that unnamed feeling in his chest clenching with worry. Suddenly a small hand is reaching past his shoulder, grabbing the phone off the table much too swiftly for it to be casual.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	mondegreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cl_pepperin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl_pepperin/gifts).



mondegreen  
_/ˈmändəɡrēn/_ ∙ noun  
a mishearing or misinterpretation of a phrase in a way that gives it a new meaning

The ping of texts cuts sharply into the air. Hinata’s phone lays unlocked on the lunch table next to him, somehow being just as loud as he himself can be. Kageyama had watched Hinata walk towards the vending machines, announcing that it was “his turn,” to buy them drinks considering Kageyama had yesterday. It’s part of their routine now as second years, lunches spent together and meals shared, drinks and food bought for each other without a second thought. Their original abrasive tendencies together have leaked into something akin to affection; their banter much more personal, their time together much more important – well at least to Kageyama. 

He’s been unsure of this strange feeling that’s settled into his chest, the one that built up over the summer each time Hinata spiked one of his sets, or snored on his bedroom floor during a sleepover. For all of Hinata’s annoying proclivities, Kageyama has somehow found a way to adore them, to crave the facets of personality Hinata shines on him and their friends. Because just like the sun he can be all too much, all too encompassing and bright – but Kageyama likes to think he’s the shade, similar to the dark spots being thrown on the table from the tree above him, soaking up every single one of the sun’s harsh rays.

The phone pings again with some cheery little tone that sounds like something from a kids’ show, the noise just provoking enough to make Kageyama peek at the messages. 

**[Hinata] 11:47 am:** He can’t find out though. I have to keep it a secret. Can we meet up later? I need to practice. 

_Practice? Hinata wants to practice with someone else?_ Kageyama lifts his eyes from the phone briefly, scanning the horizon for a particular shade of burnt orange only to find the courtyard empty with nothing but the trees blowing in the wind. He looks back to the phone, his stomach aching, a very foreign feeling for him – its one that really belongs to Hinata more than anyone. 

**Two New Messages**

**[Yamaguchi] 11:52 am:** Yeah of course, I’m not studying with Tsukki tonight anyways so I’ll have the time. 

_Yamaguchi of all people. Are they going to practice serving and receiving?_

**[Yamaguchi] 11:54 am:** but what are you going to tell Kageyama?

Kageyama’s eyes sharpen at the mention of his name, the ache in his stomach twists harder, that unnamed feeling in his chest clenching with worry. Suddenly a small hand is reaching past his shoulder, grabbing the phone off the table much too swiftly for it to be casual. 

“Hi! God sorry, I got caught up talking to some of the first years. Here,” Hinata rambles on, scooting onto the bench next to Kageyama, close enough that their shoulders brush. Hinata seeming to completely ignore all of the empty space on the other side of the table. Setting their drinks down on the table, Hinata tears into his bumblebee print wrapped bento with fervor.

“Before you judge me for this, it’s Natsu’s and it was the only one left this morning,” Hinata explains with the fabric still in his hand before Kageyama even has a chance to open his mouth. But he hasn’t even made a move to speak yet, no questioning glance hitting his eyebrows begging to smirk down at his partner. He almost feels frozen, like the warmth from Hinata has suddenly been eclipsed just because of two text messages he knows nothing about. 

“Hello? Kageyama? Are you gonna drink your milk? Don’t make me waste my money on you!!” Hinata exclaims, jabbing Kageyama in the side, his fingers feeling as though they’ve left unseen burn marks under Kageyama’s shirt despite how quickly they pulled away.

“What are you doing tonight?” Kageyama asks, straight to the point – his mind thawing enough to put Hinata on the spot. 

Hinata laughs, the sound dry and not quite dipping into the breadth it usually does. Kageyama finally glances at him, his blue eyes locking onto the tiny flush of red on Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Practice, Bakegayama. You feeling okay up there in your volleyball brain? Did all of the anime we watched this past weekend finally burn up your last little brain cell?” Hinata taunts, smiling up at Kageyama despite his pointed question.

“Yeah, obviously moron, but af–,” Kageyama starts, but a bell rings out across the courtyard, cutting him off mid-sentence. Hinata audibly groans, his shoulders slumping as he stands to go to class. 

“I’m going to make the first years do extra drills later for making me miss eating my lunch,” Hinata dictates to the wind, his back to Kageyama. But then he looks back over his shoulder, the wind tousling his hair like a living flame. He scrunches his nose and points at the still untouched milk on the table, “don’t make me waste my money idiot!” And then he’s off, running towards class with a smile and a wave, leaving Kageyama behind to get to class on his own. So he stands under the shade of the tree, the dark spots devoid of light begging him to question the ache in his chest deeper.

***

The sound of the volleyball hitting the court echoes against the wooden walls of the Karasuno gym, the noise lacking the usual smack from Hinata’s hand as the ball falls on their side of the net – unhit.

“Kageyama,” Hinata begins, his voice much kinder than the glare from their captain on the other side of the court. 

“What’s going on with you two?!” Ennoshita’s voice cuts through the net, the tension palpable on the court as it hangs in the air around the team. “We have a practice match against Nekoma tomorrow, and that’s the third quick you haven’t synced on.”

Kageyama is about to apologize, it’s his timing that’s off after all. Hinata is trusting him to get the ball up and the concern in his face shows that boundless faith he’s put in him since the very first time he spiked one of his sets.

“Sor–” Kageyama begins, but a small hand grazes his arm, the warm fingers curl around his bicep and stop him.

“We’ll get it handled Ennoshita, don’t worry. You can count on us,” Hinata appeals with a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

“Okay good, it’s our first ‘match’ against them since we beat them at Nationals last year, let’s not let them get revenge,” and with a clap Ennoshita brings the team’s focus back to practice rather than what’s going on with them. 

The rest of their quicks match up, but Hinata is covering for him more often than not. His timing is still off, but thanks to Hinata’s quick reflexes he’s able to make it look like it’s on purpose – like the shot angled towards the line was meant to be there, and not down the center. 

“So even the weirdo duo has off days huh, King?” Tsukishima quips as they start to clean the gym, but for once Kageyama’s too focused on something else to rise to the occasion. He watches as Hinata follows Yamaguchi across the court, the two of them giggling and talking in a hushed tone despite Hinata’s propensity to be loud. 

“Hmm,” he hears Tsukishima sigh with a tightly closed mouth, stepping up next to him to observe the same interaction. 

They look at each other with shared concern, brief, but still concern all the same before Tsukishima turns away to grab his bag and leave. 

“Bye Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi shouts across the court, only to be met with the usual, “shut up Yamaguchi,” from Tsukishima before he steps out of the gym. 

Yamaguchi chuckles, grabbing his bag and returning to Hinata’s side, the two of them looking like they’re about to leave with each other. Kageyama strides up to them quietly, staring at Hinata with light apprehension and mild irritation. 

“Kageyama? What’s up, why do you look so weird?” Hinata asks, backing away a couple of steps.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama contests, ignoring Hinata’s insult. 

“You could thank me, you know. I saved us back there with those quicks,” Hinata smirks with his hands resting on his hips.

“Yeah, yeah. But seriously, where are you going?” He pushes, looking down at his partner now that he’s stepped closer. 

He watches Hinata reach his hand behind his head, one of the tell tale signs that he’s nervous about something – and also one he does on occasion when he’s lying. 

“I’m uhm, going home to help Natsu with something! You know, sibling stuff,” He assures, his voice wavering as if he’s trying to convince himself of his own statement. 

“So you think it’s unnecessary for us to practice some more like we usually do? Even with all of our mistakes tonight?” Kageyama sneers, anger rising up quicker than he’d like. 

But Hinata has learned to push back when he’s like this, and he burns right back at Kageyama, his eyes looking almost molten. “We will be fine, Kageyama. It’s us we’re talking about. Now I have to go, don’t worry about tomorrow,” and Kageyama watches Hinata turn away, following Yamaguchi out of the gym into the night – and once again he’s left alone, this time under bright lights that feel like they’ve learned too much.

***

It’s not until Kageyama has returned to the comfort of his room that he gives into the call from his bed to let go of the day’s tension. The text messages flash behind his eyes every time he blinks, his eyes having to adjust to the muted moonlight every time he blinks them open – unable to truly rest. And he wonders how it’s possible to feel so encompassed, yet empty, especially from something as stupid as two text messages he know’s nothing about. But it feels like he’s caught in a net that’s not being pulled to shore, like he’s come to accept something within the fibers of his being that have yet to be acknowledged. And just as he’s about to resign to a fitful night’s sleep, he realizes it. At some point he had begun to believe that Hinata is his – his friend, his teammate, his partner, _his_.

And the weight of those feelings pulls that net deeper, tangling him up in the conflict of his emotions. The feelings crest, begging to be undone, unraveled, and not left unheard. But when he finally slips into sleep, he dreams of his outstretched hand reaching towards a distant sun just above the surface.

***

Friday wakes up swiftly, the pull of the weekend evident not only in the behavior of his classmates but also on their teachers. The lessons are much easier, the homework assignments seeming to be minimal. But none of this matters to Kageyama. He can’t stop thinking about last night, about what Hinata could have possibly been doing with Yamaguchi.

_Did Hinata have him over? Was the Natsu thing a lie?_

But he’s reminded of the texts’ contents, the way Hinata had made it seem like he was hiding something – something that apparently Kageyama isn’t worthy of knowing. And that bothers him. Sure, they’ve had their ups and downs, their fight during their first year coming to mind painfully – he hated those weeks where they hadn’t spoken to each other, where it felt like he didn’t know exactly what was going on in Hinata’s life. And it feels like he’s repeating the past, losing Hinata this time to someone else, rather than his own selfish pride. 

But maybe this too is selfish, just like the weekend is. Maybe he’s selfish for time, for moments, for his emotions to be free and unbound by schedules or organization. But what if his feelings are unreturned, if this notion of _something more than friends_ , is truly one-sided and he’s just been making a fool of himself for ever believing that Hinata is his. 

When the final bell rings out and announces their freedom for the weekend, Kageyama walks through the halls quietly, the pressure of the upcoming match building up under his skin. The _what ifs_ too loud in his mind of what could possibly go wrong just because they hadn’t practiced together. Just because he missed hearing Hinata’s voice say, “toss to me.” 

The tension creeps up his spine as he nears the gym, almost as if he’s truly bearing the cape of a King flowing behind him. He hears the sound of serves and receives, of first years calling out to Noya, shouting about how cool their senpai is. But what he hears most of all is the sound of laughter, untamed and lit with joy, it calls to him like a beacon – pulling him onto the court to search for its melody. 

And then he sees him, hair seemingly ablaze in contrast to his Karasuno practice shirt, his laughter still thundering in his body. Yamaguchi looks to him first, tapping Hinata on the shoulder before running over to check on Kageyama. But looking past Yamaguchi as he approaches he sees Hinata’s eyes grow wide, like rings in a cut tree they tell a story and his expression shows one of nerves and elation. 

“Hi, Kageyama. Are you ready for today? Hinata thinks you guys will be fine,” Yamaguchi exhales, not really making eye contact as he’s speaking to him – more so keeping an eye on the first years to make sure they behave. 

“Yes. We won’t make mistakes. What did you guys do last night, by the way?” Kageyama asks, head tilting a bit in an attempt to make his questioning not seem so accusatory. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes finally meet his, the shock very clear in the lines of his face.“Hinata told you about that?” 

“No,” Kageyama sighs, looking over in Hinata’s direction as he instructs one of the more nervous first years, as if he’s one to tell anyone how not to be nervous. 

“Oh, uhm. Look,” Yamaguchi starts, as he follows Kageyama’s gaze. “I don’t want to get in between whatever the two of you have going on.” 

Kageyama finally turns to fully face Yamaguchi, challenging him despite Yamaguchi having come into his own over the last year, much like Ennoshita had the year before.

“‘Whatever the two of us have going on’...and what exactly do you mean by that?” Kageyama pushes, not bothering to turn towards the voice announcing an arrival at the front of the gym.

Yamaguchi exhales, his shoulders not moving with the motion. Either Kageyama is making him tense or the match is – but he’d like to think it’s both. 

“Kageyama, I don’t have time for this,” he sighs, looking past Kageyama’s shoulder to their team gathering by the door. “Just, will you please talk to Hinata after the match? Come on we have to go.” 

Ennoshita calls out to them as well, apologizing to Nekomata-sensei for their lack of respect to not line up right away to greet their opposing team. Kageyama fits himself in line next to Hinata, his partner practically vibrating with excitement at the challenge that is Kozume Kenma standing right in front of him. 

After they do their introductions they get set up on the court, and Hinata looks at him expectantly. His umber eyes calling to Kageyama, “toss to me, toss to me, toss to me,” like he always does, and it’s the first time Kageyama cracks a tiny smile today. Thankful that on the court, Hinata is much the same as he always is. 

And lucky for Karasuno, Kageyama and Hinata find their rhythm, getting quicks past Nekoma’s strong defense right away. Ennoshita apologizes multiple times for misjudging them in practice last night, his expression happy and his stance strong as he stands behind them. The first set goes by briskly, the score close, but they score just enough that they rise above and claim it. 

Kageyama lives for these unspoken moments between them, the ones where volleyball becomes their language – one they’re both fluent in and sometimes only for each other. But in between sets when he’s certain Hinata is going to come up to him, he’s left alone. The space next to him on the court is empty and lacking a certain warmth only Hinata can provide. He’d gotten so used to his constant presence, that the scarcity of it is much too loud, and much too telling. 

And without turning, he knows where Hinata is, he hears a stupid joke and Yamaguchi’s responding laugh. Moments previously shared only with him simply stolen. The King once again, left alone in his castle. 

“It’s not what you’re thinking. If you even are thinking,” Tsukishima strides next to him, sweat dripping off his body onto the court floor. 

Kageyama lets out a _tch_ , as if Tsukishima could possibly understand. 

“Don’t let your feelings get in the way of this match. If you do, imagine how disappointed Hinata will be to lose to his _other_ favorite setter,” Tsukishima advises, leaving Kageyama wondering whether he can hold back his emotions, nervous that with every toss off of his fingers that Hinata will be able to tell – to feel the anger and unease that’s tingling in his nerve endings. 

With a blow of the whistle, they’re all brought back to the court. Hinata left on the sidelines while Noya is in, standing a bit too close to Yamaguchi for Kageyama’s comfort. _Has he always done that? Does he do that with me?_ But this isn’t the time or place to fumble with these thoughts, the ball is coming to him, the set waiting to happen. 

His fingers hit the ball perfectly, but his trajectory misfires. The ball flies through the air at a speed much too fast for Tsukishima to hit, earning him a glare from the tall blocker. He can vaguely hear Tanaka making a joke in the background, but Tsukishima’s quip, even in his monotone voice, is louder than Tanaka’s positivity. 

“Stop thinking about that damn tangerine, and focus on the match,” he demands, sounding annoyed with how much effort he had to exert trying to hit that. 

But Kageyama can’t and he doesn’t, and when Hinata steps onto the court with his usual glee, he requests, as always, “give me another one,” and it’s the feral smile on his face that sends Kageyama’s heart racing. The challenge in Hinata’s voice always pulls Kageyama into whatever match they need to win, it begs him to rise to the occasion, to chase Hinata’s unwavering confidence. 

And when the final ball smacks the court, the set won 27-25, Hinata leaps into the air soaking up the praise given easily by the first years. 

“Are you going to do something about that?” A quiet voice comes from behind him, whispered across the squares of the net. Kageyama turns, no longer looking to his celebrating team but into the golden eyes of Nekoma’s setter. 

“About what?” Kageyama replies, shocked that Kenma would even start a conversation with him in the first place. 

“Him,” is all he says, and Kageyama knows exactly who he’s talking about. He doesn’t need to follow that golden gaze as it settles on Hinata behind him to know that he’s been found out – and by just how many people, who knows. The most important person in this whole situation seems to be completely unaware of his feelings despite how loudly they seem to emanate from Kageyama. 

“I will,” Kageyama responds, his voice feigning confidence, not wanting to lose this either. 

“Hmm, good luck.” Kenma nods, eyes still looking behind Kageyama, leaving him alone with that pointed statement. It’s a passing blessing that feels misplaced and one that lacks conviction. 

As he’s about to turn back towards his team, a weight barrels into him from behind. Strong legs wrap around his waist as an orange mop of hair appears in his peripheral vision. “Told you we’d win,” Hinata whispers, the proximity of his voice causing Kageyama to shiver. 

Hinata slides off of him, running back towards the first years, only to be called upon by Yamaguchi. 

“Hinata!! Come here, we should talk,” Yamaguchi claims, refusing to return Kageyama’s gaze. 

Hinata bounds over to him, throwing his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, too, with Noya not too far behind. And now the shiver that runs through Kageyama’s body isn’t one from comforting desire, but from jealousy, from wanting to be the only person that Hinata throws his arms around so unabashedly. 

So he snaps. 

He storms out of the gym, the voices of his celebrating team fading behind him as he walks to the courtyard. Kageyama watches the sun set behind the horizon, the light no longer bathing his skin in warmth, leaving him cold and alone. But a familiar voice comes from behind him, one that he’s only used to hearing in his bedroom at night when they can’t sleep after a long day of playing together. It’s quiet and comforting and Kageyama should lean into it, he should crave it and be thankful for this moment alone. But all the tension, all the visuals of Hinata talking to Yamaguchi, the feeling like he might not be someone special to Hinata, and the memory of those damn texts hit him first. 

“What the hell do you want Hinata?” He turns, his lips twisted into a pout that’s desperately trying to hold back the full weight of his emotions. Hinata blinks once, twice, his soft expression fading into defense, his brows furrowing with matched anger. 

“What do you mean, Kageyama?! We just wo–,” Hinata starts, gesturing to the gym behind them. The lights are still on and their teammates are still running past the gap in the door, the moment of joy still living inside that room. 

“I know we just won,” Kageyama grits out, breaking eye contact with Hinata as his eyes start to water. 

He starts to walk away, wanting to get away from this moment, from the possibility of Hinata seeing him fully break. But he hears quick footsteps follow him in the dirt, a calloused hand pulling on his forearm. 

“Kageyama please, don’t walk away from me, what’s wrong?” Hinata begs, his sepia eyes gazing up at him with so much hope and so much fear. “I don’t want to lose you...again, not like last year,” Hinata continues as his eyes fall to their feet. 

But Kageyama sees a figure standing in the gym doorway, one much kinder than he is. “Why don’t you go talk to your boyfriend about it,” he offers, his voice choking out the words. He uses the minute break in Hinata’s grip to get away, the split second that Hinata turns towards the door giving him the perfect opportunity. So he turns into the night, and ignores Hinata’s calls, wincing at every scream of his name for him to come back. 

So he runs, sprinting on paths he knows so well towards home, one’s that usually have a matching set of bike tracks in the dirt next to him. If he was the hopeful type, he’d imagine that Hinata would’ve caught up by now, that those lonely bike tracks next to him would be filled with the sounds of creaking metal and an airy voice. But he’s alone with the weight of his comments, pushing deeper than the King’s crown ever could. 

Vision blurry, and hands shaking, he eventually makes it home. The cold from the night time air clings to his skin, causing him to shake hard with the sobs that had wracked his body as he ran. The sound of the door closing behind him alerts his mom, her welcoming face turning quickly to worry as she takes in the sight of him. He probably looks pathetic, he’s never come home like this, never shown this particular emotion so visibly to his mom before. 

But as moms do, she just grabs him and pulls him into a warm hug. And he breaks down. She holds him closer, letting her shoulder become tear soaked, never asking what’s wrong, but leaving the room silent in case Kageyama wants to talk, he doesn’t. Letting go, he ambles to his room, his mom calling out behind him that she’ll bring his dinner straight to him. He just nods. He doesn’t even bother showering, not even pressed to turn the lights on in his room. He doesn’t want to reveal his memories too brightly, not wanting the light to shine on places that Hinata had once been. 

He briefly wonders if this is what a breakup feels like, if this ache in his chest is what he’s seen so many times in movies and TV shows. He hates it. He hates that he let himself feel this way in the first place. Hates that he ever let himself think that someone as limitless and positive as Hinata would ever be into him. Why did he ever think that Hinata was his? Was it because of all the soft touches Hinata would offer, the burning smiles he would bless Kageyama with, the declarations of future endeavors that he wanted to do together?

But it doesn't matter now, it doesn’t matter when his wet eyes sink into sleep, and it doesn’t matter when he falls into dreams of the sun again. Because in his moments of weakness when he had called Yamaguchi Hinata’s boyfriend, Hinata hadn’t denied it.

***

Kageyama wakes up to birds chirping outside, Saturday morning light shining lazily across his room. Stretching into its warmth under the cover of a blanket, he almost forgets. His mind not quite catching up to his eyes just yet, a new day’s opportunities lie ahead of him.

But it’s Saturday, it’s the weekend, and usually weekends are spent with Hinata. Usually there’s a bike leaning up against his house by now, and a boy standing out in the cold waiting to be let inside. But then yesterday’s events crash over him, the headache from crying so much the night before following close behind. He wonders how much concern would grow in the house if he were to stay in his room all day. And just as he’s about to start coming up with excuses to tell his mom, he hears her voice, muted by the walls of his room, but her voice all the same. 

He looks to the clock on his nightstand, the time flashing an hour much too early for any of her friends to be over. But then there’s a knock on his door. It’s questioning and quiet, the sound of it echoing gently within the four walls of his room. He figures it’s his mom wanting to check on him, again, clearly she had come in at some point and covered him with a blanket. And a bowl of food remains untouched on his desk. 

“Come in,” he sighs, sitting up on his bed, the light from his window briefly blinding him as his door swings open. And where there should be his dark haired mom, stands his short haired partner, his orange hair like a torch in the light that angles through the window. 

“Kageyama I–,” he starts, his hands nervously playing with the front of his shirt. 

Kageyama shrinks a bit into the comfort of his bed. He just wants to hide, he never wants Hinata to see him like this. 

“Hinata, what are you doing here?” Kageyama asks, his voice taut and nervous. “Shouldn’t you be with Yamaguchi?” 

He watches Hinata’s expression shift from nerves to anger, his nose scrunching up hiding the freckles that speckle his face. 

“Will you please just listen to me!!” Hinata shouts as he moves closer to the edge of the bed and Kageyama sees that Hinata’s eyes are red and puffy, probably mirroring his. And the emotions behind them are blazing.

“What is there to listen to Hinata?! I saw your phone! I saw your stupid texts with him. You’ve never hidden anything from me before until now! So why him!!” Kageyama argues back, his own pitch rising, the tears close with the edge in his voice.

“Oh my god, you dumbass. The ‘hidden thing’ is you. It’s you, Kageyama,” Hinata crumbles, his small hands letting go of the bottom of his shirt to rub at his eyes. 

“What. What do you mean, me?” Kageyama mumbles, raising his hands to Hinata’s face, pulling his hands from his eyes. Hinata looks up to him, the corners of his eyes creased with worry.

“I,” Hinata inhales sharply, his eyes looking to Kageyama’s for confirmation it’s okay to continue. Kageyama leans in closer and his heart beats heavily in his chest.

“I like you,” and now tears are flowing down Hinata’s face, his hands shaky as he brings them up to wipe them away. 

“What?” Kageyama whispers, not certain he heard Hinata right. 

“I like you, I’ve liked you ever since I stepped in the Karasuno gym that first year. I just - I’ve been trying to plan how to tell you. It was going to be something completely cheesy. I’m sure you would’ve made fun of me for months, but that’s what I’ve been doing Kageyama!! Yamaguchi has been helping me,” Hinata exhales; his plans, his desires, his returned feelings whisper into Kageyama’s room.

Kageyama stands and takes the final step to close the distance between the two of them and pulls Hinata close, enveloping him in his arms as he lays his head amongst Hinata’s untamed hair.

“I like you too, Hinata. I was so scared I was going to lose you – this,” Kageyama murmurs into Hinata’s shoulder, squeezing him tighter with the admission of his fears. 

Hinata pulls away lightly, looking up at him through tear-soaked eyelashes. “You idiot, you couldn’t get rid of me, even if you tried really hard.” 

Kageyama hums against him, the feelings in his chest flowing through his arms and into his fingertips – pulling Hinata as close as he can. “Good thing I’d never try.” 

And then Hinata wiggles out of his arms and his eyes flare with joy. “Now hurry up and get ready, we have stuff to do today,” Hinata claims as he turns out of his room, not listening as Kageyama tries to question him.

 _Get ready for what?_ Kageyama thinks, listening to the mundane small talk between Hinata and his mom. But with Hinata he figures it’s something volleyball related, so he slips into their normal Saturday routine and grabs his knee pads and bag. 

His mom’s soft smile says more than enough as Hinata pulls him out the door, as if she’d been expecting this for some time. 

“We’ll be back later! Thank you for letting me steal him,” Hinata calls out just before the door closes. 

Hinata all but drags him to the local community court, his fingers wrapped around his wrist tightly – like a tether to their statements before. 

“Toss to me,” Hinata yells as he lets go of Kageyama’s wrist. He pulls a ball out of Kageyama’s bag and sprints towards the back line, waiting for Kageyama to take his place at the net. And as soon as he’s there he watches as Hinata throws the ball up in the air – his eyes set to the sky as the blue and yellow ball spins above him. 

But then there’s a crash into his chest, and legs wrapped around his waist, and Hinata is clinging to him. 

“You idiot, you could’ve knocked me ov–,” Kageyama starts, but he’s quickly hushed with a singular rough finger on his lips. 

“Kiss me,” Hinata exhales gently, but somehow with the same enthusiasm he has when he asks for a toss. 

Kageyama looks down into Hinata’s eyes and watches them fall to his lips. He grips Hinata tighter, lifting him up so that he can easily meet his mouth. And it’s nothing like those movies or TV shows, it’s Hinata headbutting Kageyama, and Kageyama squishing Hinata’s nose. But when Kageyama finally angles himself right, it’s perfect. It’s as fresh as the air around them, and as inviting as the summer sun. 

And when they finally pull apart, Hinata laughs and Kageyama pursues the sound, joining in with his own laughter. This is just like how they were in the beginning with volleyball, testing but confident, and they both know that with time they’ll find their perfect chemistry, that once in a lifetime spark. So Kageyama ignites it, again and again, right here between cracked paint borders.

It’s not until the sun lays in the sky at an angle that they make a move to head back home, with bodies tired from practicing and lips sore from kissing. But then Kageyama remembers that Hinata had a whole plan, something that he would apparently make fun of for months. 

“Okay but, how _were_ you going to ask me?” Kageyama questions, eyes sliding over to Hinata at his side.

“Oh my god of course you’d hold onto that. No, Kageyama, it’s too embarrassing, seriously it’s why I needed Yamaguchi's help,” Hinata maintains, meeting Kageyama’s gaze with a blush already rising on his cheeks.

“Say it,” Kageyama presses, pushing his weight into Hinata’s side.

“No!” Hinata whines, pushing right back on Kageyama. Kageyama thinks they probably look so stupid, walking home bickering like this. But he loves it, loves their return to normalcy, so he continues.

“I guess I just won’t toss to you,” Kageyama claims, arms crossed over his chest in finality. 

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Hinata shouts. 

“Hmm don’t care. You’re just not essential to winning if you don’t tell me,” Kageyama smirks, smiling down at Hinata as they walk back down the street towards his house. 

“Oh you jerk, can’t believe I fell for you even when you said crap like that to me,” Hinata sighs, his fingers trailing lightly on Kageyama’s wrist asking to slip into his hand. 

Kageyama opens his hand, eyes questioning as the fingers intertwine with his. 

“Fine,” Hinata grumbles, followed by a series of noises that are said far too quickly. 

“Hinata, at a volume I can hear, and slow the hell down.”

“You spiked your way right into my heart. Will you be my boyfriend?” Hinata still whispers, but this time Kageyama definitely hears it and yes it’s definitely super cheesy, but he can’t help but smile, can’t help but fall even harder for those red tinged cheeks. 

“God dumbass, that is bad,” Kageyama laughs so hard he has to bend over to catch his breath. “But yes, I will,” he answers, looking up into Hinata’s eyes.

“You’re gonna make fun of me for years aren’t you,” Hinata responds softly with a gentle pout. 

“Mhmm, but years with you sounds pretty good.” 

“Ohh you trying to beat me at being cheesy Bakageyama?” 

“Not trying, I won,” Kageyama affirms. 

And Hinata’s laugh settles deep in his veins, down to his heart, warming his chest with that comfort only Hinata can provide. He realizes that, really this is how it was all along, but it’s more than worth it to put a name to it. So it’s with clenched hands, pink lips, and stupid banter, that he finally gets to call Hinata _his._

**Author's Note:**

> For my giftee - I hope you enjoyed!! I had such a fun time writing this and giving these boy some angst with feelings <3 
> 
> To my beta reader, you know who you are and I love you so much - thank you for always being there for me.


End file.
